brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
9467 The Ghost Train
Ann Lee Frank Rock |Price = |Ages =8-14 |Released =2012 |Theme =Monster Fighters }} 9467 The Ghost Train is a Monster Fighters set released in 2012. The set consists with five minifigures along with two vehicles; The Ghost Train and an Airplane. Description The set features minfigures; Frank Rock and Ann Lee (The Monster Fighters) and three glow in the dark Ghosts (The Monsters). The set contains a black train decorated with bones and dragon wings, manned by three Ghosts, and a red plane with four flick-fire missiles for the two Monster Fighters. ;The Ghost Train This vehicle contains many glow in the dark elements, the most of any Monster Fighters LEGO set so far (20 pieces). It is also the primary vehicle in the set. On the front of the train engine there is a black cow-catcher, two lime-green 1x1 circular studs representing headlights and a rounded glow in the dark piece with a new printing of a ghastly face. Above that, there is the Ghost Train engine's circular 4x4 radius funnel, in the middle of which stands a transparent large green flame that glows in the dark. Most of the Ghost Train engine body is made up of a boiler which is made from a series of black circular bricks including a few white circular plate pieces and is at about the same width as the top of the train engine's funnel. Beside the boiler sticks out black tail-like pieces (commonly used as tails on large LEGO monsters) with a white horn pieces extending from its sides and front which connects to the boiler on TECHNIC pins. Above the boiler, near the engine's cabin sits a bell simply represented by a golden 2x2 dome top piece. At the top of the engine's cabin is the Ghost Moonstone, with a printing of a ghost face on it. The cabin is able to fit one Minifigure, and inside the cabin there is a red lever with a black control stick piece right above an opening engine's fire place with several Transparent-Orange LEGO pieces inside. The Ghost Train engine also sports wheels underneath made from proper RC train wheel pieces, unlike the carriages. There are also three carriages that are part of the Ghost Train. Two of them are where a Ghost rides in, these carriages are decorated in a variety of LEGO skeletal pieces. Even having a bone piece as a handle bar for the Ghost minifigures to hold on to. On its sides it has black wings (typically used on the old LEGO Dragons), two of these wings also have the function to move up and down when you move the Ghost Train by the wheels. They have at the bottom a thin TECHNIC wheels used as the carriage wheels which also have a black thin rubber piece used to represent it as a tyre to allow the carriages to be easily pulled along the ground by the Ghost Train. The Prison carriage is quite spacious for a minifigure. The prison cages are made from bone pieces and on the top of the the carriage it has bone/teeth pieces sticking out too, giving it a more sinister look. Virtually, the only details the prison carriage shares in common with the other two smaller carriages is having the same wheels. There is no "main" function of the Ghost Train, however, it has multiple play features including two flapping wings, an opening furnace (in the Train engine's cabin), and a small prison for the ghosts to keep their hostages in. ;The Airplane The Monster Fighters airplane is more the subsidiary vehicle in the set. It comes with a color scheme of dark red and grey. In most of the picture debuts, it has Frank Rock piloting the vehicle along with Ann Lee holding on to an attachable chain at the bottom of the airplane. The airplane's engine at the front consists of a black propeller with a 2x2 octagonal bar frame plate piece behind it. Attaching to the octagonal bar frame is eight grey 1x1 clip pieces with a light grey 1x1 stud on the other side attached to the piece. On the sides of the airplane's front are six pistol gun pieces (part 30132) sticking out represented as being part of the airplane's engine. On the top of the airplane's tail, there's a large brown LEGO barrel which leads out with two flexible lime-green cords which attach to the airplane's wings. The airplane's wings have two flick-firing missiles on each side and a telescope piece most likely used as a vacuum at the end of the wings. The plane also has two wheel legs at the bottom for landing made mostly from TECHNIC pieces. Background The Monster Fighters, Frank Rock and Ann Lee, attempt to get the Ghost Moonstone from the haunted Ghost Train located in the area of the Monster Realm known as the Moor of Woe and Wailing before Lord Vampyre does. But one of the Fighters gets imprisoned by the ghosts, and the other must pursue them in the Ghost Vacuum bi-plane. Notes * Part 30065 (the smiling circular piece on the front of the train) is exclusive to this set. * Part 94448 (green flame), which glows in the dark, is exclusive to this set. * The set includes a Brick Separator. * Like 9468 Vampyre Castle, the instruction booklets are straightened out inside a sleeve bag with a cardboard piece. * This set has no exclusive minifigures, with all of them appearing in other sets. * In the Monsterland Tales game and race games, the train does not have its ghastly "face". LEGO.com description Minifigures Included Gallery 9467.png|The entire set 9467_alt4.png|An additional view of the entire set. GhostTrain3.jpg|The Engine and Carriages separated. 9467_alt3.png|The Prison Carriage 9467_alt5.png|The Engine's cabin Ghosts Back.jpg|Back of the Box Ghost Train add.jpg|LEGO.com Advertisement. 038.PNG|The Ghost Train in Monster Fighters Race. Sources * YouTube.com * Flickr External links Category:Monster Fighters Category:9000 sets Category:2012 sets